


The Decision to Gain [Weight Gain Story #1]

by WatersCat



Series: Weight Gain Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eating, Fat Character, Overweight, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatersCat/pseuds/WatersCat
Summary: How had I not noticed that I was over 350 pounds? How had I not notice I was over 300 pounds? It seems like just a while  ago I was still in the 200's, but I guess it's probably been a few months, possibly years, since I was that light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have tried writing anything like this so please, I hope you like it and I hope I did a good job. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Also sorry if it seems a bit rushed at the end. I was running out of ideas but still wanted to finish it.)

_'_ **396'**  
  
That number my doctor had said earlier still rang throughout my head as I am sitting in my car in front of my apartment. I had reached 396 pounds without even noticing it. I'm basically 400 pounds. It's too late to even think about weight loss at this point even though my doctor tried to convince me to change my diet. And with my short height of 5'3" , there is no way to conceal all the weight no matter how hard I try.  
  
How had I not noticed that I was over 350 pounds? How had I not notice I was over 300 pounds? It seems like just a while  ago I was still in the 200's, but I guess it's probably been a few months, possibly years, since I was that light.  
  
I look down at my gut, which if I ever tried to I would have noticed that it is difficult to look down due to my large double -almost triple- chin. Though when I try more, all that I see now is all the fat just piled onto my body. And my chest has grown to be rather large boobs now. I bring one of my plump hands too my chest to feel my boobs and how had I never noticed how sensitive they got?  
  
As I get out of my car I realize how difficult it has become for me to even stand out from my car, my gut constantly in the way. I walk into the apartment complex only to find that the elevator is broken. Why did it have to be broken? And why did this building only have the one elevator? Now I am going to have to go up two flights of stairs to my apartment and I can already tell that this will not end well for me.  
  
Not even up the first flight of stairs to the second floor and I'm already out of breath and wanting to stop and rest. I stop at the halfway landing to rest and notice that I am taking up almost the whole stairwells width with just my stomach. I bet if I stood sideways, my stomach and butt would take up the whole width of it.  
  
After a couple of minutes of resting I continue my trek up the rest of the stairs to the second floor and almost collapse at the top of the first flight of stairs. If I had any doubt of my weight before it was now all gone because this just proved more of what a lardass I have truly become. I rest for almost ten minutes before I even think about going up the next flight to my place. When I do finally decide to go up the next set of stairs I'm already preparing myself to be out of breath easily. Again, I only get halfway before I need to catch my breath again.  
  
After what seems like an hour, I finally make it to the door to my apartment. When I get to my door, I'm still breathing hard and can hear my heart beat loudly in my ears. Searching for my keys seems to be strenuous in itself because I can feel myself become more and more out of breath as I look through my bag I am carrying.  
  
When I manage to get inside I head straight to my living room and flop ungracefully onto the heavily indented couch. I lay there for what seems like eternity before I can hear my stomach begin to growl in hunger. I strain to look down to my stomach and think that the last thing I really need right now is food. But even so, I give in and stumble to stand up in order to head to the kitchen.  
  
One look in the fridge, and I can see how I was able to pack on so much weight. Leftovers upon leftovers filled the shelves on the fridge. From fattening take outs to restaurants, it was just full of leftovers. I then look in my pantry and see nothing but junk food. Several large bags of Cheetos's, various flavors of potato chips, all the candy you can imagine and much more. I grab a box of Chips-Ahoy cookies and then go back to the fridge to grab leftover Chinese takeout and a large pizza, then head back to my couch.  
  
Even though I know that I should at least try to eat less, I practically inhale my food at an alarming rate. Since I'm already this heavy I might as well continue to grow bigger and fatter. With that thought in mind I finish the pizza and begin to work on my orange chicken. There's this sick pleasure that I begin to have as I eat more and more of my food. The weight of the food in my stomach gets me more excited with each bite. Before I know it I'm done with the Chinese food as well and I am beginning to feel full from the food. And instead of stopping I rip open the cookies and eat more.  
  
It feels so good now and I don't know why. It's like my body has wanted me to get fatter and it was just waiting for my brain to agree and help it grow. That pleasure that I had before grows larger the more I eat and I just want it more. Almost done with the cookies, my stomach begins to hurt, and I just continue. There's only 5 left.  
4  
3  
2  
1  
  
With them all gone I truly feel the pain in my stomach mixed with the pleasure from eating so much.  
  
I now lay there, completely unable to move as I look around and see all that I had eaten and for some reason I think to myself how I cant wait to do this again everyday now. Fully accepting the fact that I am fat, obese even, it excites me knowing that I will be able to grow much fatter.  
  
Now I just need to find an apartment on the first floor in case the elevator breaks again.


End file.
